


Solution

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new crew is introduced to Buttercup as "Mrs. Roberts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



As Westley trains Inigo to take over the franchise, Fezzik calls them both "Roberts," which only gets more confusing when the new crew is introduced to Buttercup as "Mrs. Roberts." It's a joke among them, acknowledging the difficulty of their arrangement. When the men return wounded from a fight, she bathes injuries and demands they train her to handle a sword.

Inigo teaches her. His hands at her hips, holding her, moving against her, ignite something she's ready to stop denying. She knows he loves Westley. It's time to cut through the difficulty to find the simplest solution of all.


End file.
